ImANewUser Amazing Race 13
ImANewUser Amazing Race 13 is the 13th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. Production Development and Filming The route spans thousands of miles and covers 5 continents. In a season promo, it was revealed that the race will visit Canada and South Korea, as well as the countries of Ghana & Tanzania for the first time. Like all other IANU AR seasons, this season will feature a visit to Russia. This season will introduce the Salvage Pass. The Hazard penalty has been retained from recent seasons. Cast Casting occurred during the first two weeks of March. The cast includes two former Mossad agents, double dutch teammates, dating theater performers, grandmothers, models and fraternal twins. Leaderboard * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and had to face a Hazard, a penalty in the following leg that will increase the difficulty of a certain task for them. * An italicized leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * An underlined placing means that the team used the Salvage Pass that leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "Oh My Goodness, We’re Going To See Jesus!" – Lisa (of Chloe & Lisa) # "They Have Insurance! We Can Crash This And We’ll Be Fine!" – Hode Prizes * Leg 1 – The Express Pass (for the first team to finish the start line task, can be used until Leg 8); A trip to Serengeti National Park (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop) * Leg 2 – $5,000 per team member (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop); The Salvage Pass (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop without the help of a Fast Forward, can be used until Leg 9) * Leg 15 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first ten eliminated teams were sequestered in Hanoi, Vietnam. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Neil & Amanda arrived at Elimination Station. They reflected over their short stay, and expressed some regret over not asking for proper directions. Neil then decided to head to the market and buy dinner for him and Amanda. * After Leg 2, Lisa & Janine joined Neil & Amanda at Elimination Station. The sisters relayed their traffic problems, which ultimately led to their elimination, over lunch. The two teams then decided to play a game of poker to pass the time. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Canada) * Phoenix, Arizona , United States Of America (Pueblo Grande Ruin And Irrigation Sites) (Starting Line) * Phoenix (Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport) to Calgary, Alberta , Canada (Calgary International Airport) * Calgary (Canada Olympic Park) * Calgary (Olympic Oval) * Calgary (Eau Claire Market) * Calgary (Heritage Park Historical Village) In this Roadblock, one team member had to score a hockey goal against one of Canada’s professional hockey goalies in order to claim their next clue. The Detour for this leg was a choice between Beef or Booze. In Beef, teams had to purchase the ingredients necessary to make Canadian-style ginger beef, deliver the ingredients to the Silver Inn Restaurant and watch a preparation of the dish before receiving their next clue. In Booze, teams had to head to the Westin Calgary, find the hotel bar and, using only a map of the bar for reference, successfully deliver 50 orders of a Bloody Caesar before receiving their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to gather materials lying around the tent area and assemble a tipi, a traditional dwelling used as shelter by the nomadic tribes of the region, to the satisfaction of the tribal chief. Additional Tasks * At Canada Olympic Park, teams had to complete a 500-meter snowbiking course down the hill. After completing the course, teams received one of three departure times for the next morning (8:00 am, 8:20 am, and 8:40 am), at which point they received their next clue. Leg 2 (Canada) * Calgary (Calgary International Airport) to Montreal, Quebec (Montréal–Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport) * Montreal (Saint Joseph’s Oratory) * Les Appalaches (Frontenac National Park) * Quebec City (Parc Aquarium Du Québec) * Quebec City (Château Frontenac) For the Detour, teams had a choice between Oak Chop or Maple Tap. In Oak Chop, teams had to head to a marked lumber yard and, using a large saw, work together to cut down five red oak trees for lumber processing. Once five trees had been cut down, the lumberjack handed them their next clue. In Maple Tap, teams had to head to a row of marked maple trees and, using traditional methods, fill up an entire bucket with maple sap. Once the sap had been refined to form the syrup, the farmer handed them their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to enter one of the park’s polar bear pens and groom a polar bear until its fur is deemed clean (and without any dirt) by the zookeeper, who handed them their next clue. The Fast Forward for this leg was claimed by the first team to find it somewhere inside the church, using only a picture for reference. Additional Tasks * At Saint Joseph’s Oratory, teams had to receive a blessing from the priest before receiving their next clue. Leg 3 (Canada → ???) * Quebec City (Québec City Jean Lesage International Airport) to ??? External Links * IANU AR 13 on FGC